fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Los Siempre Amigos
Los Siempre Amigos, also known as The Forever Friends in English, are a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Jesse Alvarez and Joshua Garza currently signed to Ultimate Impact Wrestling. Background * Series: None (Original Character) both * Formation: 2018 * Companies: (Currently) UIW (Formerly) UWE * Combined Weight: 352 lbs. * Status: Active * Allies: TBD * Rivals: Lacrosse the Line History Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment The team formed together when Garza would eventually join Alvarez in UWE around 2018. Garza made his main roster debut on the Royal Charter Tour’s second night, teaming with Jesse Alvarez as Los Siempre Amigos (or The Forever Friends). They fought the Bloodhounds to a losing effort. Then, they wrestled King’s Crisis (Christopher House and Chris Raynor) to an upset victory after Conker and Max Goof interfered. The following month, Alvarez and Garza would chase after the UWE Duos Championships, entering a feud with The Bloodhounds (Rick Taylor and Luther Strode) and Cage Cubed (Drew and Zach Cage), failing to capture them along the way. A few weeks later, Garza would be released from his contract, ending the tag team in UWE. Ultimate Impact Wrestling In wrestling Double-team finishing moves * Alvarez Driver (Alvarez) followed by an Enigmatic Bomb (Garza) * Brotherhood Shower (Simultaneous Frog Splashes from the same turnbuckle) * Friend-zoned (Flapjack (Alvarez) / Jumping Reverse STO or Cutter (Garza) combination) * Friendship is Forever (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam by Alvarez followed by a 450° Splash by Garza followed by a Moonsault by Alvarez) * Friendship Trigger (Simultaneous Wrist-locks into Bicycle Knee Strikes) * The Forever Friends’'' Wondrous Super Finale'' (Electric Chair toss by Alvarez into a Superkick by Garza followed by a Bridging German Suplex by Alvarez) * Twisted Anarchy by Garza followed by a Frog Splash by Alvarez Double-team signature moves * Alvarez performs an Elevated Powerbomb to Garza onto their opponent * Alvarez spreads a supine opponent’s legs while Garza hits a Diving Double Leg Drop to an opponent’s midsection, usually preceded by a Scoop Slam * Aided Backflip Kick * Aided Moonsault * Bye Bye Bye (Double Hip Toss followed by a Double Cartwheel Dropkick to the face of a seated opponent, with theatrics) * Corkscrew Neckbreaker by Garza onto Alvarez’s knee * Double Step-up Enzuigiri * Extremely N’Sync (Double Leg Drop to the midsection (Garza) / Leg Drop (Alvarez) combination followed by a simultaneous Dropkick (Garza) / Superkick to the back of the head (Alvarez) combination) * Fiesta de Superkick (Double or Stereo Superkicks to one or two opponents respectively) – parodied from The Young Bucks * Latino Harmony (One Amigo Front Dropkicks an opponent through the ropes, holds on, skins the cat and holds the top rope down for the other Amigo to perform a Suicide Dive through his legs) * Garza performs a handspring into a Release Wheelbarrow Suplex by Alvarez, landing a Moonsault on the supine opponent * Garza stands on Alvarez’s shoulders to perform a Diving Splash, sometimes from the middle rope * Leapfrog Fury (Double Leapfrog followed by a Leapfrog by Alvarez followed by a Overhead Kick by Garza followed by a Leapfrog Bulldog by Alvarez) * One Amigo Back Body Drops or Monkey Flips the other into a Senton or a Splash, respectively, onto their opponent * One Amigo performs a Sunset Flip Powerbomb from the top turnbuckle into a Jumping Neckbreaker by the other Amigo * One Amigo performs a Victory Roll flipped forward into a Modified Wheelbarrow Facebuster to the other, slamming him onto their supine opponent * Poetry in Motion – adopted from The Hardy Boyz * Running Throwing Snake Eyes (Garza) into a Jumping High Knee (Alvarez) * Spin Cycle (Fist Drop (Alvarez) / Standing Somersault Senton (Garza) combination) – adopted from The Hardy Boyz * ¡Viva los Tres Amigos! (Triple Rolling Double Vertical Suplexes) Nicknames * “The Wonder Brothers” (by Joshua Garza) * “The Wonder Lovers” (by Joshua Garza) * “Latino Amigos / Hermanos” Entrance themes * “Latino Heat” by Jim Johnston (March 2018 – August 2018) * “You’re My Best Friend” by Queen (2019 – present) Championships and accomplishments Trivia Category:Tag Teams